1. Technical Field
The invention relates to under-actuated robot manipulators and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling robot arms having plural joints, some of the joints being passive in that they have no joint servos, using a high speed recursive dynamics algorithm to solve for the active joint torque commands required to achieve a user-specified velocity profile of the end-effector and, if desired, of the joints themselves.
2. Background Art